Guardián del Lustro
by franc14
Summary: El pasado es un ente que nos sigue al presente y el futuro, repercute en la vida como si nunca se alejara de nuestro lado, como guardián o bien, un verdugo. Pearl Ash/Dawn  minor Ability  Ash/Anabel
1. Chapter 1

**_Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Santa y los Reyes no pudieron contra el poder corporativo de Satoshi, Nintendo y demás compañias juntas, solo resta esperar que las 12 uvas actuen._**

* * *

Guardián del lustro.

Prologo.

(El pasado es un ser inexplicable, trabaja tan rápido que en una milésima de segundo o menos ya lo has vivido. Es una combinación perfecta de; la memoria, los recuerdos, el tiempo y el espacio. Es un ente que siempre estará presente, al igual que el destino que te ata a la muerte, el pasado te sigue al presente y el futuro, repercute en la vida como si nunca se alejara de nuestro lado, como guardián o bien, un verdugo)

El brillo plateado de la luna llena se esparcía en el entorno haciendo retroceder a las tinieblas, éstas tan poderosas oponiéndose al astro blanquecino aun dejaban un entorno oscuro rodeando el cielo y la tierra, dando un ambiente lúgubre a la vista, ofreciendo a los cazadores nocturnos recoger a las presas perdidas en el velo de la noche.

En un sitio desconocido a causa del cielo sombrío apenas alumbrado por las chispas astrales, se encontraba un joven.

El muchacho era alto, de unos 18 años; complexión atlética ya que su cuerpo estaba delgado auspiciado por pequeños músculos en el brazo y un abdomen apenas cincelado producto de ejercicio sin exceso, piernas fuertes ligeramente tonificadas, manos duras posiblemente a causa de trabajo o entrenamiento; ojos marrones, cabello alborotado y largo bajando en puntas de color negro, peculiares marcas de zetas en sus mejillas. En cuanto a su vestuario, llevaba zapatos de vestir, jeans, una camisa ajusta al cuerpo y encima de ésta una chaqueta de mezclilla, un cinturón sujetaba los pantalones, todo en color negro.

El pelinegro caminaba lentamente por un bosque, en sus manos sostenía fuertemente un ramo de rosas blancas y en su cinturón podían notarse 6 pokebolas, se detuvo en un pequeño claro. Sus pasos se hicieron torpes, sus manos temblaban, sus pulmones se sentían sin aire por lo se esforzaban para acelerar el proceso de respiración, su corazón tenia la idea de que se estaba ahogando por lo que aumentó el ritmo causando que la sangre corra vertiginosamente por las venas. En el exterior el joven se veía nervioso y mareado, torpemente movió las piernas un poco más hasta encontrarse con lo que buscaba, frente a él, se encontraba un pequeño camposanto.

El azabache recorrió el pequeño lugar, hasta llegar casi al final del necro valle, en ese diminuto espacio solo se encontraba un pequeño túmulo hecho de cemento en forma rectangular. El joven colocó suavemente el ramo de rosas sobre el césped cerca de la formación de cemento.

El azabache limpió sus ojos con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, evitando que el viento arrastre las gotas saladas que brotaban lentamente del rabillo de sus globos oculares. Miraba el pequeño túmulo sin decir palabras, su garganta estaba seca y lastimaba sus cuerdas vocales, su pecho sentía un vacio y su respiración se entrecortaba.

Los ruidos del bosque hacían eco en el viento que cantaba travieso una tonada sin sentido, pero el joven no escuchaba; se encontraba parado mientras observaba con sus ojos marrones aquel bloque de cemento, donde descansaba el cuerpo mortal de la persona a la que más amor le tenía, la que le prometió estar siempre a su lado, sin embargo, le había dejado solo, con la esperanza de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse sin su ayuda.

-Es tan sencillo perderlo todo en tan corto tiempo- susurraba el joven al cielo.

- nunca voy a perdonarme lo que sucedió, fuiste tan egoísta al pensar que seria feliz sin ti- los ojos del joven nuevamente se mojaron.

-Sin embargo, me hiciste prometer que podría manejar mi vida, que no me sintiera solo porque mis amigos siempre estarían para mí. En ese entonces ambos actuábamos ingenuamente, nada es para siempre- las lagrimas del peli negro eran demasiadas, tanto que el viento no podía arrastrar todas y gran parte de ellas bajaban frenéticamente al pasto verdoso.

-Sabes, ellos me tienen lastima y les causo temor; en mi ya no ven al niño con sueños inalcanzables, ahora ven a un entrenador con alma inhumana, a alguien que le gusta lastimar a las demás personas, nunca me permitieron explicarles nada- una mueca de disgusto se formaba en el joven.

-Si puedes verme desde arriba no necesitas que te explique todo lo que me ha pasado, yo no soy como mis antiguos amigos creen- el joven miraba disgustado, aunque sus lagrimas aun caían desde sus ojos, una mezcla de tristeza y rabia.

El joven se quedo callado unos minutos, las lagrimas cesaron y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Aunque no todo es malo, lo peor ha pasado, lo que sucedió me ayudo a saber quienes son mis verdaderos amigos, con los que todavía confió y quiero mucho. Incluso hay alguien especial que me alegra cuando estoy decaído, me regaña si he hecho algo malo, me sonríe, se preocupa por mí y me anima a seguir con mi sueño. No entiendo la razón, cuando estoy a su lado no siento tristeza ni soledad, es lo más cercano a estar en paz y feliz, es agradable y reconfortante estar con ella- una sonrisa sincera se formó en el rostro del joven pelinegro.

-Gracias, es difícil que acepte perdonarme por lo sucedido, sin tu ayuda no tendría una oportunidad para seguir mis sueños, aun no soy el mismo de antes, pero cumpliré mi promesa y algún día seré feliz de nuevo- comentó el joven sonriendo alegremente, mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del camposanto y perderse en la espesura del bosque.

El joven sonreía alegre, su futuro era indeciso, su presente mejoraba a paso lento, y el odio a su pasado disminuía, pues, a pesar de los malos sucesos, es a causa de las acciones que ocurrieron, lo que orillaron al joven azabache a madurar y conocer gente que realmente se preocupaba por él, sin juzgar los pequeños deslices de su pasado.

En algún lugar cerca del bosque un pequeño pokemon volaba alegremente por el cielo; su forma corporal es muy similar a un hada. Tiene una cabeza muy peculiar, parecida a una cebolla, posee unas antenas muy sensibles al movimiento del aire, con forma puntiaguda y con una tonalidad azul en su extremo. Sus ojos son grandes, de colores azules y rodeados de una gruesa línea negra, y en medio de todo esto una pequeña pupila blanca. Su cuerpo es de dos tonalidades de color verde, sus pies son ovalados y grandes, y sus manos terminan en 3 puntas, semejando a una planta.

El pokemon empezó a crear un vórtice en el tiempo, el sonido del bosque despertó de su letargo, ningún pokemon salió de su escondite para evitar ser empujados a una época distante. El pequeño pokemon entró sin preocupaciones en el agujero de gusano que se había formado.

El pokemon corría alegremente a través del espacio-tiempo esperando la época exacta para saltar y divertirse. Lo que parecía ser una eternidad para el enérgico pokemon fueron solo segundos cuando el agujero se abrió para dejarlo salir, después de su aventura por el tiempo, el pokemon hada se alejó en el horizonte.

La época exacta era imposible de detectar, lo único que se veía en el cielo azulado era un avión rompiendo las nubes blancas, y el Sol tropical iluminándolo.

En el avión se encontraba un joven pelinegro de quizás 15 años con un Pikachu en su regazo, ambos durmiendo pacíficamente, sin importarles lo que vivirán en un futuro.

Fin Prologo.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Por qué tiene que torturarme al obligarme decir ésto una y otra vez? No se da cuenta que me duele admitirlo T_T.

* * *

Capitulo 1.- Hasta la próxima, Isshu.

El joven pelinegro de ojos marrones, zetas en sus mejillas, de tez morena y estatura media, se encontraba admirando las nubes que flotaban al lado del avión. Tenía los ojos con dirección a la ventana mientras un pokemon pequeño en su hombro izquierdo lo miraba curiosamente. El azabache vestía una playera azul ajustada a su cuerpo; sobre ella yacía un chaleco de franela, a la altura del pecho de éste, había dos contornos de un semicírculo en color negro, el primero era la división del chaleco de arriba al cuello en color azul y debajo hasta la parte inferior en blanco, el segundo probablemente se encontraba de adorno. El chaleco tenía dos bolsillos de abertura azul en los extremos, que juntos imitaban un trapecio cortado a la mitad por la cremallera vertical recta en color amarillo; pantalón grisáceo oscuro Dry Feet, tenis rojos con base blanca y dos franjas negras en la estructura superior, guantes grises de tonalidad oscura sin dedos y una gorra roja con la parte central en blanco y una insignia de pokebola en color azul complementaban su atuendo.

-¡Es hermoso!- comentó el joven pelinegro.

-¡Pika!-

Chilló el pokemon de de color amarillo con manchas café en su espalda y la base de la cola, con la punta de sus orejas de color negro, y polos eléctricos rojos en sus mejillas. Tiene una cola con forma de rayo.

-¡Hablen por ustedes!-

Se quejó un joven de ojos y cabello verde con un peinado completamente hacia atrás dejando un copete acabado en 4 puntas hacia arriba, de tez blanca y unos centímetros más alto que su amigo pelinegro. El peli verde tenia un traje elegante de camarero; camisa blanca de manga larga, cubierta en gran parte por un chaleco negro con cuello V y dos botones amarillos para mantenerlo cerrado, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos café oscuro con dos franjas amarillas sobre el centro superior y una corbata verde atada en lazo.

Lo curioso es que el joven estaba pálido y al concluir la frase cogió una bolsa que se encontraba en el soporte del asiento trasero delante de él, llevó la bolsa marrón de plástico cerca de su boca y expulsó una sustancia extraña y al acabar la guardó en un compartimiento debajo de su propio asiento. El peli verde cogió un pañuelo de papel de una caja negra y pequeña que reposaba en su regazo y se limpió el rastro de la sustancia de sus labios y boca, concluyendo su acción tirando el pañuelo en el mismo compartimiento.

-¿Dento estás bien?- preguntó el peli negro.

-¿Pika?-

- gracias por preocuparse chicos, nunca había viajado antes en avión y me siento mareado, es todo- comentó Dento.

-¿Estas seguro?- replicó el joven azabache aún preocupado.

-Sí – comentó Dento.

-Sí tú lo dices- dijo el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para relajarse.

El pequeño pokemon saltó del hombro del joven hacia su regazo, un pequeño bostezo salió de la boca de la criatura antes de caer rendido al cansancio.

-Pikachu siempre se aburre en los viajes largos- comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

El azabache bajó las persianas de la ventana para evitar que Dento se maree. Los jóvenes estaban en silencio, Dento parecía estar reflexionando algo y el azabache simplemente luchaba para evitar que sus parpados cegaran su visión.

-¿Ash cómo lo superas?- preguntó Dento rompiendo el silencio.

-Piensa en cosas bonitas para evitar la idea de que podríamos morir si el avión se estrella- comentó Ash, el joven azabache mientras seguía luchando contra sus parpados.

-¡No me refería a eso!- gritó Dento antes de alcanzar otra bolsa.

El grito causó que Ash logre la victoria y reaccione mirando al peli verde, acto que imitaron otros pasajeros que despertaron y contenían la risa al notar la bochornosa situación en la que se veía Dento, sorprendentemente Pikachu aun dormía plácidamente sobre las piernas de su entrenador. Cuando los espectadores dejaron de presenciar el pequeño show porque la estrella ya había terminado su acto y acabado de limpiar todo rastro de él, Dento miró a Ash de manera seria.

-Me refiero a la distancia- comentó Dento más tranquilo.

-Es sencillo, solo actúa como si estuviéramos en autobús- comentó Ash

Dento suspiró intentando calmar sus nervios, formuló una pregunta más directa para que su tonto amigo comprendiera el punto.

-Lo que quiero decir Ash es, ¿Cómo logras estar tan feliz y animado al estar lejos de tú madre y amigos?- preguntó Dento un tanto melancólico.

-Mis amigos son muy fuertes y no importa donde estén, siempre contarán con el apoyo de personas agradables, justo lo que me sucedió al conocer a Iris y a ti.- comentó al azabache sonriendo –Acerca de mi madre, ella está rodeada de personas que la cuidan incluso mejor que yo, mis pokemon siempre ayudan a estas personas y velan por ella- el joven sonrió sinceramente a Dento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu.

-Supongo que tienes razón- comentó Dento asombrado por las palabras de Ash.

-Siendo honesto tampoco me da mucho tiempo para pensar en ellos, tengo que concentrarme en entrenar y mejorar cada día para ser un gran maestro pokemon- comentó Ash al momento de llevarse las manos detrás de la nuca y sonreír a Dento.

"Es muy fácil admirar a Ash unos segundos y luego perderle todo el respeto" Dentó movía la cabeza indicando negación.

-Es raro, jamás me habías preguntado sobre el tema cuando viajábamos junto a Iris- comentó Ash observando a Dento astutamente.

Dento se puso nervioso y un pequeño rubor se extendió en sus mejillas, un rubor que Ash percibió.

-Bu, bu, bueno es qu…- Dento estaba demasiado nervioso para formular frases.

-No te preocupes, se muy bien que te pasa- comentó Ash mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿En.. en.. enserio?- preguntó Dento.

Ash buscó algo en su mochila colgada cerca de su asiento, el joven pelinegro encontró lo que necesitaba, sacó un pequeño frasco blanco que tardo unos segundos en abrirse a causa del sello, suavemente agitó el frasco mientras lo tenia de manera horizontal con su mano derecha, una pequeña pastilla blanca rodo hacia su palma izquierda y se la otorgó a Dento, él cuál la tomó de manera confusa.

-Tienes los síntomas de la fiebre: sonrojo, mareos, vomito y delirios por la alta temperatura. Creí que el avión te causaba los mareos y vómitos pero al observar el sonrojo es lo único que llena las pistas, también paso por mi mente el embarazo, pero mamá dijo una vez que los hombres no pueden tener bebes, aunque nunca mencionó el motivo- Ash miró confuso a Dento al notar que éste tenia la mirada en blanco.

El joven guardó la pastilla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró a Ash.

-Ash no tengo fiebre, sin embargo, fue una deducción interesante- Dento intentaba mantener la tranquilidad, no sabía si golpear a Ash por pensar que estaba embarazado o bien, agradecerle y estimarlo por su preocupación a su salud.

-¿Entonces porque el sonrojo?- preguntó un dudoso Ash.

-Situaciones embarazosas del pasado- respondió rápidamente Dento.

-Uh comprendo- comentó Ash.

El silencio nuevamente reinó en el avión. Dento se encargó de quebrarlo otra vez.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-

-Ella es fuerte, además se quedó en el gimnasio para entrenar con Onondo- comentó Ash dormitando.

-La extraño- susurró Dento tristemente.

-Es difícil no hacerlo- replicó Ash en la misma condición.

-Espero volver a verla pronto-

-Dento eres libre de regresar a Isshu cuando quieras- dijo Ash mirando alegremente al peli verde.

-Lo haremos juntos Ash, cuando estés listo- respondió Dento de igual forma.

-¡Muy bien entonces, rumbo a Kanto!- gritó eufórico Ash

Algunas personas despertaron y otras que no lo requerían pues estaban activos fijaron sus ojos a la fila donde estaban los chicos, causando que ambos se avergonzaran y guardaran silencio.

"Será divertido viajar con Ash donde sea que vaya"

"Al menos mis pokemon y yo no moriremos de hambre, Dento eres nuestro salvador"

Ambos emocionados, se dejaron caer ante la deidad del sueño, esperando impacientes el regreso al lugar natal del pelinegro; Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, para luego caminar donde el destino elija sus pasos.

* * *

**_Criterios de actualización:_**

**_Lectores y críticos, como a cualquier autor sus hits, visitas y mucho más importante reseñas son las causantes de que nosotros escribamos; sin embargo, les pido de favor que sean pacientes, si han tenido la curiosidad de pasarse por mi perfil pueden notar que no es el único fic multichapter que tengo, ésto sumado a los deberes de la escuela, las clases mismas y mi tranquilo pero fastidioso trabajo, evitan que actualize a diario, por lo que sólo lo haré 1 vez a la semana, habra alguna semana que no podré actualizar pero tambien otras donde actualize 2 veces para compensar, a partir del sigt capítulo intentaré llegar a las 2000 palabras que será lo minimo para cada capítulo._**

**_Espero me comprendan y claro que pasen a comentar, para mi es un honor escribir para ustedes, pero siendo honesto, son los comentarios, favoritos, alertas y demás que me motivan a seguir este fic que recien comienza_**

**_Por último, muchas gracias a los que agregaron a esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas, a quienes me agregaron como autor favorito y se suscribieron, gracias chicos._**

**_Hasta el proxímo capítulo._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y se me están acabando las ideas creativas para el disclaimer.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2.- Cuestiones.

Horas, minutos, segundos; el tiempo corría apresurado por las calles del espacio, con el astro terráqueo persiguiendo sus huellas frescas marcadas en los agujeros negros.

La estrella solar cansada del ajetreo no tenía intenciones de perseguirlos, reposaba tranquilo y prestaba su imponente poder a su protegida; el bello satélite lunar absorbía los rayos amarillentos y los expulsaba a la atmósfera de la biosfera terrestre en un hermoso color plateado; las tinieblas retrocedían en pequeña cantidad, la noche se presentaba y las estelas blanquecinas la adornaban.

Una impresionante vista de la bóveda celeste según los pensamientos de una preciosa chica de ojos lila y cabellos del mismo color peinado con el fin de caer en puntas sobre su rostro, bajando en rampa detrás de la cabeza llegando hasta el cuello y un gran mechón salvaje puntiagudo que no cedía ante la gravedad manteniéndose parado. Piel perlada y suave; estatura media, figura esbelta; su aura delicada y sensible deslumbraba aún más a causa del baño plateado de luz lunar. Pijama de satén conformado por dos piezas; blusa de tirantes que la cubrían hasta la cintura y pantalones, ambos de color lila; pantuflas violetas como calzado cerraban el vestuario.

La linda jovencita se encontraba sentada sobre el verde pastizal localizado en la orilla de un cristalino lago; protegido por un inmenso bosque lleno de árboles frondosos donde habitaban algunos pokemon salvajes. El lago reflejaba perfectamente el círculo blanquecino junto a sus subordinados, con las sombras de la noche rodeándolos con premura al intentar gobernar el firmamento y varias nubes celosas opacando las estelas brillantes.

-Espe, espe, peon-

El habla de un pokemon y el sonido de pisadas que se aproximaban a la chica fragmentaron el silencio de aquel lugar. La oji lila despertó de su hipnosis y giró la cabeza y parte del cuerpo con delicadeza para mirar a la dirección de los sonidos que lograron captar sus oídos; la mirada de la peli lila se cruzó con un pokemon muy similar al gato: cuerpo color rosa, cola dividida en dos al final de un rosa más pálido que el resto de su estructura, orejas largas y triangulares con un color morado al interior; mechones de pelo acabados en puntas debajo de ambas orejas, ojos blancos y una gema roja en medio de ellos.

El pokemon parecía bastante preocupado, sin decir más palabras corrió hacia la joven y se acomodó en su regazo. La oji lila no se preocupó por esto, simplemente acarició con cariño la cabeza del pequeño pokemon.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Espeon, solo estoy aquí para despejar mis pensamientos- comentó la chica mientras le sonreía al pokemon nekomata.

("Otra vez pensando en él") argumentó el pequeño Espeon mientras veía fijamente a la joven.

-Tal vez un poco- suspiró, las mejillas coloradas la delataban.

("¿Dos años para un humano es un poco?") Preguntó sarcástico el pokemon gato.

-Quizás mucho- admitió derrotada la joven.

("Anabel, miles de veces te he dicho que debes olvidarlo")

-Miles de veces lo he intentado Espeon, no comprendo porque es imposible sacarlo de mi cabeza- se defendió la joven, su rostro denotaba frustración y melancolía.

("La obsesión hiere a quien la provoca") comentó Espeon.

-Es improbable que este obsesionada Espeon- contestó molesta la joven de nombre Anabel.

("Es más improbable creer que estás enamorada de alguien que solo conociste por 2 días y no has vuelto a saber de él desde entonces") explicó Espeon irritado.

-Tampoco dije que estaba enamorada Espeon, simplemente no se que sucede conmigo- dijo Anabel con frustración.

("Nunca existirá una solución si el problema se encuentra distante")

-No es un problema querido amigo, es un acertijo con pistas ausentes- comentó Anabel.

("Anabel somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para solucionar este acertijo; sin embargo, la ayuda de Metagross aumentaría las probabilidades de encontrar la respuesta") aconsejó Espeon alegremente.

-No estoy muy segura, Metagross es un chico que no entiende sobre sentimientos- aclaró Anabel.

("Gracias Sherlock, lo dice la chica que se "enamoró" perdidamente de Tucker. Incluso tiene tan claro sus sentimientos como el agua de este lago") comentó irónicamente Espeon.

-Solo tenía 8 años- bufó molesta Anabel

("¿Cuántos tienes ahora, cinco?") Cuestionó Espeon de forma burlesca.

-Comprendo el punto Amigo mío- comentó Anabel avergonzada.

("¿Qué hay de especial en el chico?") Preguntó Espeon.

-Son muchas cualidades: es muy valiente, se preocupa mucho por pokemon y humanos por igual, es muy apasionado; a veces es tonto, ingenuo y despistado pero tiene un gran corazón- concluyó Anabel con un leve sonrojo.

("Parece un buen chico") argumentó Espeon.

- Solo que es tan denso que nunca se fijó en mis sentimientos- comentó tristemente Anabel

(Soy tu amigo Anabel pero no dejó de ser tú pokemon y como tal mi deber es cuidar de ti para evitar cualquier daño en contra tuya) comentó Espeon al notar la mirada afligida de su dueña.

-Sé que me protegerás de cualquier daño Espeon- Anabel sonrió sinceramente a su pokemon.

("Te quiero mucho Anabel y no me gusta verte triste cuando piensas en él") comentó Espeon al momento de acariciar la mejilla izquierda de la joven con su hocico.

-Gracias por preocuparte amigo, yo también te adoro pequeño- comentó Anabel mientras abrazaba a Espeon.

Espeon saltó en cuatro patas al césped para que Anabel se pusiera de pie.

La peli lila tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, una muy curiosa que al menos despejaría en ese instante.

-Espeon, ¿por qué nunca mencionas su nombre?- preguntó Anabel mientras caminaba para adentrarse en el bosque, con el pokemon gato a su lado velando por la seguridad de ambos.

("Alguien que te haga daño en cualquier forma no merece un nombre") comentó molesto Espeon.

-Me duele que Ash se haya olvidado de mi, aunque los recuerdos que vivimos juntos siempre me hacen muy feliz- comentó Anabel alegremente.

Espeon de repente se detuvo, lo que ocasionó que Anabel también se detuviera.

("¿Cómo se supone que debo nombrar a alguien así?") Chilló molesto Espeon.

-Eso demuestra que no tienes todas las respuestas- comentó Anabel alegremente.

("Eres muy rara a veces") comentó Espeon.

Anabel hizo caso omiso y continuó caminando, Espeon nuevamente la siguió de cerca. La joven alzó la mirada al cielo y un deseo con voz silenciosa gritó a las estrellas.

"Desearía ver a Ash algún día, espero que el hecho de que estén quietas sea un problema menor"

("Te estoy escuchando")

-¡Espeon deja de leer mis pensamientos!- gritó molesta Anabel.

("Para ser honesto no es necesario ser Psíquico para saber en quién piensas") comentó Espeon alegremente.

"¿Por qué soy tan evidente?" se preguntó avergonzada Anabel.

("Si te sirve de consuelo los demás Ases creen que te vez muy graciosa cuando te sonrojas y te ríes como tonta sin motivo alguno")

Anabel estaba completamente roja; Espeon simplemente disfrutaba.

("Scott a veces agrega que tú y el Innombrable harían una linda pareja") Espeon se reía sin parar tanto que olvidó el camino y se estrelló con el tronco de un árbol.

Anabel aunque avergonzaba no podía evitar las carcajadas. Las preocupaciones de la peli lila se esfumaban en el viento junto a sus dulces risas.

La linda chica de ojos lila levantó al aturdido Espeon y lo abrazó cariñosamente, para seguir caminando por el sendero del espeso bosque.

En alguna parte del inmenso cielo, un joven sentado en el cómodo asiento de un avión admiraba el mismo paisaje a través de la ventana; mitigando el sonido de los fastidiosos estornudos salientes de su nariz.

-Espero que Dento no se despierte, la vista es fabulosa- comentó el azabache.

-¿Pika pikapika Pikapi?- habló el pequeño Pikachu preocupado parado en dos patas sobre el regazo del joven.

Pikachu siempre velando por su compañero se había despertado al escuchar los estornudos de Ash.

(Algo raro, en el capítulo anterior ni siquiera se despertó por los gritos de Dento y Ash)

-Estoy bien Pikachu, tal vez el aire acondicionado del avión me esta causando un pequeño resfriado- comentó Ash.

-Pikapi pika, Pikachu- comentó preocupado el pequeño pokemon.

-Claro, le diré a mamá que prepare sopa para el resfrío- tradujo Ash alegre.

-Pikachu- contestó feliz el pokemon ratón.

-Será divertido ver a mamá después de un largo tiempo-

-Pika- asintió Pikachu.

-Mamá y los demás se alegrarán cuando se enteren de nuestro avance en Isshu- comentó un orgulloso Ash.

-Pikachu-

-Así es Pikachu, el tercer lugar es un escalón más al éxito- dijo Ash con euforia

-Pikachu- añadió el pokemon ratón con el mismo tono.

-¿Pikachu dónde crees que debemos ir ahora?- preguntó Ash.

-Pika pi Pikachu-

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Pika- contestó Pikachu mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Supongo que podríamos preguntarle al Profesor Oak- argumentó Ash decepcionado.

-Pika pikapika pi pika pikapi pikachu- comentó el pokemon eléctrico para alegrar a Ash.

-Tienes razón Pikachu, no hay que sentirse mal, aún podemos participar en otras ligas y ganar; todavía falta atrapar muchos pokemon y lugares que conocer- comentó Ash.

El joven sonrió a su pokemon y acarició su cabeza, Pikachu alegre se tumbó nuevamente en el regazo de Ash para conciliar el sueño.

El ruido nulo del ambiente adormeció rápidamente al pequeño pokemon; sin embargo, el joven pelinegro al igual que unos pocos en el avión se encontraba despierto. Algo evitaba que el azabache conciliara el sueño.

Ash parecía preocupado por algo, el joven cuidadosamente tomó una pokebola de su cinturón y la miró detenidamente, la sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro minutos antes se atrofió, la tristeza y la decepción invadió su alma.

"¿Por qué es tan difícil lograr me aceptes?" se preguntó afligido el joven azabache.

"¿Es tan complicado que tú y yo seamos amigos?" volvió a cuestionarse Ash.

"No soy el mejor entrenador ni mucho menos el más listo, pero siempre me he preocupado por ti, algo te molesta y no entiendo la razón, no me dejas ayudarte; evitas mis órdenes y siempre pareces molesto. No te agrada la compañía de nadie y lástimas a los demás, robas y eso causa que nos metas en demasiados líos" El azabache parecía preocupado por la actitud del pokemon que tenía atrapado en la pokebola.

"Esto va a molestar a Dento y los demás pero no tengo otra opción, vendrás conmigo y Pikachu en nuestro próximo viaje, es la única manera de ganarme tú respeto y confianza" comentó Ash.

"Debo admitir que algunas bromas son bastante divertidas, Iris siempre se enojaba por todo lo que hacías" agregó un sonriente Ash.

EL joven observó la pokebola unos instantes y luego la colocó en su cinturón, miró nuevamente por la ventana y perdió su mente en los recuerdos de su viaje, entre las cantidades de caras que conoció durante la estancia en Isshu una en especial le arrebató la sonrisa al joven peli negro, el disgustó se fijó en su rostro. Aquel joven que siempre le decía débil y tonto, fue derrotado incontables veces por él y sus pokemon, en la Liga Isshu al fin demostró superioridad y lo derrotó, el precio fue alto pero Ash llegó a la conclusión de que valió la pena.

El joven siguió indagando en su memoria: lideres de gimnasio, entrenadores, diferentes pokemon, amigos, enemigos, la lista era inmensa. Al instante recordó a Iris una gran amiga y consejera, había dejado de viajar con él y Dento algunos meses antes de la Liga Isshu ya que su Kibago había evolucionado en Onondo y requería mucho entrenamiento para cumplir los sueños del ahora enorme pokemon dragón, evolucionar a la fase final un Ononokuso.

Ash al final recordó a alguien muy peculiar, una joven simpática y alegre que se topó con el grupo en varias ocasiones, una persona que tuvo la mala suerte de expulsar de la liga durante los octavos de final; desde Morrison jamás sintió la victoria sabor agridulce. La joven rubia sonrió ante su derrota pero Ash estaba triste por arrebatarle los sueños a su amiga.

El joven había vivido en carne propia el fracaso en diferentes ocasiones; el más desastroso fue el ridículo de la meseta añil a causa de Charizard, algo que hasta la fecha se avergonzaba de contar. Para Ash era un alivio saber que la joven rubia contaba con el apoyo de grandes amigos.

El cansancio de tanto utilizar el cerebro fatigó al azabache, los párpados del joven se cerraban lentamente.

-Bell- susurró el azabache antes de caer rendido al sueño.

* * *

**_Antes de que me asesinen, el siguiente capítulo lo protagonizará Dawn, sin más que decir._**

**_Hasta el proxímo capítulo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, Yellow aparecería en el anime sin importarme un comino las demandas por el autor del manga xD._**

* * *

Capítulo 3.- Amanecer

El astro solar despertaba después de un merecido descanso, al recuperar sus fuerzas completamente se alzó ante la Tierra, indicando a su protegida lunar que la labor de alejar a las penumbras ante su ausencia por fin había concluido; la cansada Luna lentamente se alejó para permitir el paso al Sol.

El cielo aceptó con total gratitud los fuertes rayos amarillentos que la estrella mañanera le otorgaba por lo que brillaba de un rebosante azul; era una merecida forma de agradecerle al astro padre de la vía láctea, ya que siempre cuidaba de él y su hermana la biósfera.

El mar espejismo adoptaba el colorido del cielo. En tierra firme las criaturas matutinas abrían los párpados hacía un nuevo ciclo controlado por el incansable tiempo.

La región de Kanto no era la excepción, los habitantes citadinos y pueblerinos movían con dificultad el cuerpo para ponerse de pie hacia una jornada más de su existencia. Niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos y pokemon lentamente despertaban del pequeño viaje de la utopía mental, con energías renovadas.

Una linda damisela situada en un lujoso hotel de ciudad Azulona que levantaba el cuerpo de la cintura a la cabeza perezosamente de la cama matrimonial, deslizando así las suaves sábanas encimeras de algodón de un blanco nuboso en día soleado, era un claro ejemplo de los tantos entes que el Sol ayudaba a despertar amablemente con sus cálidos rayos destellantes.

La hermosa chica que, a juzgar por sus facciones (un rostro limpio y sin imperfecciones; libre de arrugas y células llenas de vida, labios pequeños y humectados por un rastro pequeño de labial rosa pastel, pestañas delineadas cuidadosamente, cejas apenas visibles, nariz pequeña totalmente simétrica con su cara blanquecina radiante de ternura); la cintura diminuta que a pesar de la falta de curvas hacía una combinación excelente con su busto apenas observable por la falta de desarrollo, las salvajes hebras azuladas que fluían sin control sobre el hombro y la mitad de su espalda angosta, los brazos y manos con la piel nevada excesivamente suave y tersa; parecía tener 13 años, la terrible edad de la pubertad, indicado que apenas era una niña que crecía física y mentalmente.

La joven levantó los párpados dejando ver unos zafiros llenos de brillo. Con un suave bostezo silenciado por su mano derecha situada en su boca, levemente deslizó la parte inferior de su cuerpo, empujando las sábanas aún más con su mano izquierda, dejando así a la vista unas caderas estrechas que hacían juego con sus delgadas piernas y pies desnudos del mismo tono de la pureza, la chica incluso con el pijama rosa de dos piezas (blusa cretona sencilla en cuello V y pantalones crepe) ligeramente arrugada y el cabello desordenado, era bellísima, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La peli azul colocó los pies en la alfombra sarga del suelo y se puso de pie, estiró los brazos y piernas mientras analizaba el lugar donde se encontraba. Una Suite del Hotel "The Sunshine Arms"; como cualquier suite, contaba con: una sala, un sofacama, comedor, oficina, cocina, habitación principal y un enorme baño, además del típico teléfono para pedir algún servicio que el hotel proporcionaba. La chica se encontraba específicamente en la habitación principal, constaba de la cama, una mesa de noche al lado derecho, al frente un televisor 3D con un Home Theater de sonido surround 7.1, un sofá de piel individual al lado izquierdo, una puerta de caoba al lado derecho del televisor que dirigía a la sala y otra puerta deslizable de cristal blanquecino (que evitaba la vista desde el exterior) al lado izquierdo de la cama a una distancia alejada del sofá (debido al tamaño del lugar), donde se encontraba el baño.

La chica sonrió alegremente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto espacio y lujos; sin embargo, el lugar donde se encontraba era un símbolo de su esfuerzo y dedicación, había cumplido el sueño que todo coordinador anhelaba, en la mesita de noche justo al lado de la cama yacían algunos objetos, una pequeña lámpara clásica de color rosa, un reloj despertador digital que marcaba las 6:12 am y dos fotos enmarcadas. En la primera fotografía se encontraba la misma chica oji azul a los 11 años de edad sosteniendo un Piplup entre sus brazos mientras sonreía alegremente junto a un chico moreno de cabellos carbonados, zetas en sus mejillas y ojos marrones de unos 13 años que no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa enorme, con un Pikachu en su hombro izquierdo. La segunda imagen parecía más reciente ya que constaba de la misma peli azul sosteniendo entre sus brazos una hermosa copa listón originaria de Hoenn, rodeado de su madre y sus pokemon, en el trasfondo se observaba lo que podría interpretarse como el hogar de la peli azul.

La joven se sentó en la cama contemplando ambas fotografías, le había costado 2 intentos antes de ganar la copa listón y obtener el titulo de coordinadora superior, no podía estar más orgullosa de sus logros; lamentablemente, sentía que había un espacio vacío en la segunda fotografía que solo cierto chico de cabellos oscuros podría ocupar. La oji azul suspiró, una risita suave se escapó de sus labios.

-Después de todo, eres el motivo por el cual estoy aquí Ash- comentó la joven mientras sostenía contra su pecho la fotografía enmarcada donde se encontraban ella y el morocho.

-Aún no entiendo como mamá se enteró acerca de tu regreso, pero no me importa, al fin voy a verte de nuevo- susurró la chica mientras un tinte carmesí se dibujaba en sus mejillas.

-Tengo que partir ahora o no llegaré a tiempo para recibirte en Pueblo Paleta- dijo la peli azul mientras colocaba de nuevo el marco en la mesa.

La joven hecho un vistazo a la habitación para encontrarse a un pokemon similar a la cría de un pingüino emperador, el cuerpo y parte central de la cabeza de color celeste y una especie de capa con capucha que cubría la mayor parte de la cabeza y espalda de azul petróleo, ojos azules, pico pequeño y pequeñas patas ambos de color amarillo, dos pequeños botones blancos en su vientre. El pokemon se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el extremo inferior de la cama, estaba boca arriba descansando despreocupadamente.

-Dejaré que Piplup duerma un poco más- habló la oji azul en voz baja.

La coordinadora se dirigió hacia el baño con el fin de tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, para dejar que el agua se mezcle con sus pensamientos, creando un pequeño torrente de ideas que la ayudasen a tomar las decisiones correctas, tal vez haya cumplido su meta; pero, la juventud aun se cernía sobre ella cual Kangaskhan se aferraba a su cría, por lo que tenía una vida por delante; al menos, su meta a corto plazo tenía un nombre y apellido, Ash Ketchum.

30 minutos era una cantidad pequeña para que el tiempo modificara con ayuda del espacio las circunstancias, pensamientos, objetos y seres que se hallaban en la suite 124 de "The Sunshine Arms", por lo que siguió con su trabajo principal, empujar a la Tierra para que se moviera al son de sus pasos.

Las 6:42 am parecía una hora temprana para muchas personas. En el caso de la peli azul que salía del baño con una blusa negra sin mangas en cuello V terminando en puntas fusionándose así con una falda rosa relativamente corta acabada en tablas en la parte inferior (pareciendo más bien un vestido), botas rosas con calcetines oscuros, una suave bufanda satén en el cuello, el gorro blanco con el símbolo de una media pokebola en color rosa, el Poké-watcho en la muñeca izquierda y los prendedores amarillos en forma de corazón que sujetaban su cabello ahora peinado de manera que dos mechones en forma horizontal se mostraban por debajo del gorro en ambos extremos de la cabeza y otros dos mechones que caían libremente de manera vertical cubriendo sus orejas; se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a su destino.

La peli azul tomó la mochila amarilla que reposaba sobre el sofá individual, caminó algunos pasos para llegar a la cama y sostuvo al Piplup durmiente entre sus brazos. Recorrió el amplio cuarto para llegar a la puerta cercana al televisor, giró el picaporte y la abrió, indicando la vista de una sala compuesta por 3 sofás y un centro de mesa, un televisor de 22 pulgadas LCD, algunas estanterías en la pared y un escritorio cerca de los sofás donde se encontraba una computadora, algunas ventanas ofreciendo un mirador de la bulliciosa ciudad y otra serie de puertas, posiblemente las que dirigían al resto de complementos de la Suite. La joven se puso en marcha dirigiéndose a la puerta principal que llegaba al corredor, repitió la acción abriendo la pieza de caoba y caminó a paso veloz al extremo del pasillo, llegó al elevador y entró, indicó el botón del lobby y espero paciente.

El ascensor abrió las puertas de metal dejando salir a la peli azul quien nuevamente trotó por el inmenso lobby para salir por fin a las calles de ciudad azulona.

La chica se dirigió al norte y caminó por dos horas hasta observar el bosque, la joven sonrió, sostuvo fuertemente al pokemon pingüino que sorpresivamente aún dormía, delicadamente movió el brazo para tener acceso a la mochila, abrió el cierre del compartimiento más grande y palpó hasta sacar una pokebola, la peli azul lanzó la pokebola al aire donde se materializó a unos metros de ella un pokemon en forma de pájaro, sin pico, tres cuernos de color blanco y unas marcas en los cuernos laterales de la cabeza, de color azul y roja, con patas pequeñas y un par de alas robustas que forman en la punta un saliente en forma de dedo y un espiral. En el pecho tiene unos triángulos rojos y unas pequeñas patitas a comparación de su cuerpo. La pokemon sonrió feliz a su entrenadora, elevó sus alas y voló con gracia hasta donde se encontraba la oji azul para luego masajear las mejillas de su dueña con su hocico. La peli azul dejó escapar una risita por las caricias de la pokemon ave.

-¿Togekiss podrías llevarme a Pueblo Paleta?- preguntó la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

La pokemon ave no pudo negarse y dejo escapar un chillido alegre de aprobación. La joven no tardó en colocarse sobre la espalda de la pokemon teniendo cuidado con el perezoso que llevaba sobre sus brazos. Togekiss lanzó otro chillido al notar que su entrenadora se encontraba fuertemente sostenida, con la gracia que solamente ella conocía agitó pausadamente sus alas hasta elevarse algunos metros lejos del pasto y la cortina de polvo que alzó.

"Solo un poco más Ash y pronto volveremos a encontrarnos, después de un largo año" comentó la peli azul para sí misma al tiempo que pequeñas células de glóbulos rojos se estacionaban bajo sus ojos, dándole un toque encantador.

Pronto, la chica y su Piplup se perdieron en el azulado cielo, cabalgando sobre un elegante Togekiss que no dejaba de sonreír ante la brisa del entorno.

Ash se despertó repentinamente, algunas gotas de agua salada surcaban su rostro, la respiración agitada y el súbito cambio de velocidad en su corazón se normalizaron al notar que aun se encontraba en el avión, con Pikachu en su regazo, Dento durmiendo pacíficamente en el asiento al lado suyo y las persianas de la ventanilla ocultando la vista.

-Una pesadilla- susurró el joven, un suspiro se perdió expulsando un vaho apresurado.

"Hace mucho que no tengo pesadillas, la última vez fue la noche siguiente a la muerte de Lucario, sin contar la que me hizo pasar Darkrai" pensó el joven.

El rostro de Ash se apreciaba entre una mezcla de confusión y miedo.

"Sin embargo, ¿Por qué siento que es un mal recuerdo? ¿Por qué tengo la idea de que lo he vivido antes? ¿Qué rayos hacían Mewtwo y Mew peleando?" El joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando inútilmente de expulsar las respuestas.

Unos minutos después el pelinegro se calmó, una sonrisa abarcó su rostro.

"No hay de que preocuparse, solo es una pesadilla loca por los malos momentos que recordé ayer" aclaró para sí mismo el joven.

El azabache corrió las persianas para explorar con los ojos el entorno a través de la ventanilla.

-Me perdí el amanecer- susurró molesto el joven.

Por alguna razón, el amanecer siempre le recordaba a una chica de cabellos y ojos azules, enérgica y con una sonrisa que Ash siempre adoraba ver.

-Dawn espero que estés bien- comentó Ash en voz baja mientras sonreía feliz ante las memorias de las vivencias junto a su amiga.

El joven volvió a bajar las persianas y se acomodó en su asiento, el sueño lo dominó al instante, una sonrisa apreciable en su rostro al pensar en la chica conocida como Dawn, por ésta vez, las pesadillas se alejaron sustituyéndose por un nirvana, donde Ash, sostenía en alto el título absoluto de maestro pokemon.

En la cabina principal, tanto el piloto como el copiloto suspiraron agradecidos. Solo 3 horas más para aterrizar en ciudad Azafrán y tomar un merecido descanso de sus ocupaciones.


End file.
